Love of an assassin
by ChibiCatDemon
Summary: uh.....sango is a assassin and miroku a regular 16 year old in high school, till he is being assassinate by sango...
1. Default Chapter

"Are you willing to except his mission?" asked Kikyou the head leader of the DKAA (dangerous killing assassin association).  
  
"Yes I'm willing to except this mission if it even leads to my death." Sango said firmly.  
  
"Your mission is to kill Miroku who lives in Okinawa. He is 16 years old. I'm counting on you Sango." Kikyou said coldly.  
  
Sango jumped out of the window on to the cold solid floor. She jumped on the rooftops to her apartment. She land out side of the building and she walked in. She rode the elevator up to her apartment quietly. She unlocked her room, went to her dresser, and took out a tight black suit, silk gloves, a black belt that contained a knife, gun, a radio to contact head quarters, and one explosive bomb. Once she was dressed, she went to hunt Miroku down like a cat looking for its prey.  
  
She reached his house about 1:54 a.m. She placed a tracer carefully on the rooftop and she lept across the roofs back to her apartment. She jumped through her window and shut it behind her. She sat stood there in the dark preparing to assassinate Miroku.  
  
"I'll kill you Miroku" she whispered into the pure darkness of the room. 


	2. Discoverd!

Mrioku woke up with a grumpy look on his face. He sat up on his bed stretching his arms yawning. He walked lazily to the shower got out in seven minutes and brushed his teeth. He brushed his hair back and put it back in the usual hairstyle he wears. He put on a pair of jeans and a loose baggy read shirt.  
  
He walked down the stairs to the kitchen with his backpack swung over one shoulder. He stopped and looked around the kitchen. No one was home. Again, he woke up late very late. He head for school knowing it will be boring as usual.  
  
¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸ .·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´  
  
"Nice to meet you Sango! I'm glad you can join us a shikon no tama high school!" said the principal.  
  
"I'm glad to be to be here also! So I'll be seeing you around bye!" Sango said pretending to be happy with a fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
Sango walked out of the principal's office sighing with relief to get out of there. She read her list of classes to herself as she walked to her locker opening it to get out her book for whichever class was first on the list. // Great, consumer and family life.I hate sewing and cooking.. // She slammed her locker shut with disgust. She turned around on her heel and head for consumer and family life, as you all know a class you learn how to sew and cook!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku sat there most of the time in his math class day dreaming of girls and whatever goes on in his little sick perverted mind of his. He just kept daydreaming but it looked like he was staring out of the window. The teacher noticed this and narrowed his eyes at him ready to question him to see if he was paying attention or at least listening to him.  
  
" Miroku I know this is review but please pay attention!" he roared out with a deep, grudge voice of his.  
  
" Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm listening." Miroku said snapping back to reality.  
  
"If you were would you mind answering my review question Miroku?" his teacher asked coldly.  
  
"I would love to but I think Kagou had his hand up first." Miroku said pointing behind him to kagou who was waving his hand in the air like a mad man, which he is.  
  
"Very well Miroku." The teacher said glaring at him.  
  
And so on how rest of this class went for Miroku and other students suffering with him, all waiting for lunch to come, and staring at the circlur clock on the wall.  
  
¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸ .·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´  
  
At the end of school, Sango went into the girl's bathroom and changed into normal clothes. When she walked out, she was wearing a black tight silk dress with 3 inches long heels. All the boys were staring at her but she paid no heed to any of them. She only friend she made that day was Kagome. They were both talking on the way out of school together side by side.  
  
" Hey Sango I had this idea since you are new here why don't you and I go to the mall together right now?" Kagome asked excited to have a new friend who was much like her.  
  
"Okay! Besides I need some new clothes to fit in!" Sango said with a smile.  
  
Both of them raced of towards Kagome's car, jumped in, and rode of to the mall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Inu yasha was hanging around by the school bored out of their minds. Miroku sitting under a tree sighing every 2 minutes and Inu yasha sitting on a branch in the tree losing his mind were just doing nothing.  
  
"Hey Inu yasha how about we go to the mall and pick up the some girls?" Miroku said with a perverted little twist in it.  
  
"Ok.sounds a little perverted like to me but its better then nothing." Inu yasha agreed.  
  
Inu yasha and Miroku took Miroku's sliver sports car to the mall. They drove in silence before Inu yasha turned on the radio on 107.9 and was listening to "Blurry" by A Puddle of Mudd. Miroku sighed knowing if he switched it, inu yasha will most likely yell at him.  
  
¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸ .·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´  
  
Kagome and Sango were looking through all cute dresses they found. They grabbed some to try on to see if it looks good on them. Sango grabbed a ankle high blue sparkling dress, a black slutly like dress for no reason, and a cute blue dress that was ankle length with a puffy and flurry like at the end to try on. Kagome chose a long green velvet dress, a short slutly black dress identical to the Sango picked, and a knee high green sex dress she planed on wearing for her first date if she liked it. They walked off giggling to one another to the changing room to try their dresses on.. At the end both of them bought them all because the looked marvelous on them. "Hey Kagome lets go to the jewelry shop and buy necklaces or bracelets to match each one of are dresses!" Sango said thinking of what kind she wants.  
  
"Great idea!" Kagome said with a huge smile as the walked to the jewelry store.  
  
Kagome of course chose to different emerald necklaces for her green dresses and a black pearl necklace to make her black slutly dress. Sango chose bought to Aquamarine necklaces for her blues dresses and a gold chain with a little black pearl dangling of it for her black dress identical to Kagome's.  
  
The waited in line to pay for them as to boys walked into the shop. One had cute little dog-ears, long slivery white hair, and golden hazel like eyes. The other had dark violet eyes and black hair in a little ponytail. Kagome and Sango just kept staring. Sango stop when she noticed the one with dark violet eyes was the one she has to assassinate.  
  
// This is no time to crush on your target Sango.but still he's cute. Stop thinking about him! Yeah that's it forget about how good he looks. //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh.Miroku why are we in a jewelry shop?" Inu yasha asked looking around the placed.  
  
" When I ask a girl to bare my child and says ok I'm going ask her to marry me the same time." Miroku said looking at the different rings in the glass box.  
  
"Umm.yeah ok." Was all Inu yasha could say.  
  
As Miroku looked at the rings, Inu yasha went to look at the gold chains with symbols hanging off them. Inu yasha turned around and meet into the eyes of this girl with long black raven hair, dark brown and gray eyes staring at him.  
  
"What are you staring at wench!" Inu yasha snapped at her.  
  
She froze, and then gave him a cold glare. She walked up towards him and slapped him across the face leaving a bright red hand mark on his face. He reached up and touched his face shocked.  
  
"My name is Kagome, not wench!" She screamed at him in rage.  
  
She stormed up to the counter and paid for her jewels. She grabbed Sango and dragged her out behind her. Inu yasha just stood there still in shock with his hand on the slap mark. Miroku waited until they were out of the shop before saying anything. He looked up from where he was staring at the rings. "I told your rude comments will get you in trouble soon." Miroku said in a told you so tone.  
  
"Aw shut up!' Inu yasha snapped at him.  
  
Miroku pointed to a shaped diamond ring and the man pulled it out. Miroku paid for it taking the little gray box containing it. They both walked out heading towards the café for something to drink or in Miroku words go and hit on girls.  
  
¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸ .·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´  
  
Kagome and Sango were sitting in a booth of an ice cream parlor talking and eating their ice cream. The ice cream at least sort of made Kagome clam down more.  
  
" Can't believe men these day! They have no respect for use girls any more!" Kagome said between her licking her ice cream cone.  
  
"Clam down Kagome we probably wont ever see him again any ways. Besides its best we go home and do our homework." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah you are right." Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
They walked out of the mall with only three bags full of dresses, jewelry, and some makeup. Kagome dropped off Sango at her house and drove off home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Sango got home, she went into her closet and came out in her black tight out fit with her weapons hooked on her sides. She was going to kill Miroku tonight. She jumped out of her window and jumped roof to roof towards Miroku's house. She flipped up side down to peek through the window. He was sleeping soundlessly in his bed looking peaceful. She slid through his window blending in with the gloomy shadows. She leaned over with a short dagger ready to stab him.  
  
// Ok.here I go. Once he is dead, I don't have to worry about killing him. //  
  
Miroku turned around and grabbed Sango's hands. Sango dropped her dagger trying to get loose out of his grip but it was too strong. Miroku gazed into her eyes, her eyes showed fear and hatred in them.  
  
"You thought I didn't know you were out to get me didn't you?" he asked in a low husky voice.  
  
Sango eyes widen with more fear. She began to struggle more than before trying to get loose now. He removed her mask to revile her face. Her soft brown eyes stared at him in fear as he stared at her face. He pressed her against the wall, the same time pressing his body to her. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Sango moaned then stopped.  
  
// What in the hell am I thinking? I have to get out of here!//  
  
Sango kicked him in the stomach he fell to the floor holding his stomach. She was in such a rush she left her dagger and mask behind in his room. She jumped out of the window onto the roofs all the way home. When she got there, she switched into hers silk nightgown. She leaned against the wall sighing.  
  
// Great now my identity was discovered! Still he was a good kisser I have to admit.//  
  
Sango climbed into her bed with her hands on her lips where Miroku planted his sweet tender kiss. She sighed and fell asleep.  
  
¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸ .·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´¸.·`´``·.¸¸.·`´  
  
Miroku got up from his position on the floor with a smirk on his face very rare for him. He picked up her masked and wrapped it around her dagger. He placed on his bed stand by his alarm clock.  
  
"I have a funny feeling we will meet again my assassin." He said to himself.  
  
He climbed back into his bed throwing his covers over him, going back to his little hentai dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's note: ok this story is six pages long are you happy now! I decided to make it longer after all. Can I have at least five reviews before I write the second chapter? In addition, Pizza Is Cheesy ,I don't care what you think of my story! If you are suck a good write prove it! :P 


End file.
